Resident Evil 2.5
by Neil
Summary: The T-Virus is gone.. But others are being developed
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil 2.5 Introduction.  
  
The T-Virus has been eliminated from parts of the city, but other   
people have tried creating another virus, similar to the T, but   
different in some parts. For one, they wanted to harnest the   
power of the Virus. They Called it the G-Virus. It had a lot of  
effects on the people, and it has devastated the city, and has   
somewhat made it into a third-world country. All the equipment   
has been destroyed, and the city has been evacuated.  
  
Jill Valentine was on her way back from the mansion, but something   
didn't feel right. The City was totally empty, and dark. She had a   
very bad feeling about what happened in the mansion. She had found   
herself in her apartment with the door blown open. She reached for  
her 9mm and walked out the door.  
  
She was looking outside, and its like a nightmare to her. A feeling   
of DEJA VU. Jill only had 15 bullets in her gun, because the rest is   
inside of her office, which was about 2 blocks away from the apartment   
she had rented. There were 3 zombie looking creatures strolling through   
the hallways. They had sensed a healthy human around them. They quickly  
turned around and walked after her. Jill hesitated before shooting.   
She ended up shooting at the leg. 1 shot is gone, and she has a   
lot more zombies to face before getting to her office. 2 zombies   
walking towards her, and 1 limping. She's surrounded by a bunch of   
mutated humans.  
  
She wasted all of her bullets on the three of them, and she's running  
out of the building. She slowly creeped towards the exit, but has  
found herself infront of another zombie..... 


	2. Jill..... Chris

Resident Evil 2.5 2ND Chapter  
  
Jill is Face to face with a zombie, and she is out of bullets.  
She runs right through the person, while getting a bite taken  
out of her.  
  
Running toward the building, and she enters. She found another   
pack of bullets, but it led a trail. Jill picks up the bullets,  
and she has an extra pack on her. She picks it up, but when she  
looked up, there was another gun. Keeping her old gun by her side  
she goes around taking out zombies by shooting the head. Her body  
is full of blood that has ricoche'd off the zombie's head, and had  
splattered all over her body. By killing 2 at a time, she had noticed  
that the amount of zombies started to increase when she had reached  
her office. With only 10 bullets left, she had conserved it, and had  
instead hit them with her gun, cracking their skulls open.   
  
Jill opened the door to her office and had found that no one   
was inside. She picked up a few clips, and had looked for the radio.  
The radio had a weird buzzing sound, as if it was out of range from  
everyone else. She had found a body on the floor, and she examined it.  
It wasn't mutated or anything.. She thought to herself, I think he  
died from the other zombies, because there was a bite mark on his  
neck. But there was a small problem. There was only 2 holes on his  
neck, and it was deep.  
  
Suddenly, Chris had entered the room, and is face to face with Jill  
and they were pointing guns at each other.  
  
"Jill! Wait! It's me.." Chris screamed out.  
  
"Oh, Sorry Chris"  
  
"What has happened here? I thought the Virus was only in the Mansion,  
and I heard the distress signal from the city." Chris was stuttering,  
and shaking very nervously. "I came back from the mansion the same  
time as you, but I was looking for Claire. I couldn't find her, so  
I came here.. Thank God I found you."  
  
"The Nightmare continues, eh Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to find my sister (Claire) and get out of here."  
  
"I'll stick here and find out what UMBRELLA is doing to the city.  
They were supposed to help, and too bad they're an monopoly. They  
control a lot of Racoon City."  
  
Without a moment to spare, the man that was lying on the floor got  
up and scared both Chris and Jill.  
  
"What the hell is that Chris?"  
  
"A Vampire..."  
  
The Vampire jumped up and tried to attack Chris, but Jill took up her  
9mm, and stunned it at the leg. She kept shooting and shooting, but  
all it did is stun the creature.  
  
Chris got up, and took his Magnum, and shot him 2 times in the head.  
It just decapitated him.  
  
"Jill, let's get out of here and look for the others."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both walked out of the door, and heard a big Roar.. Both Jill and  
Chris has gotten frightened, and started to run to the next door. But  
a monster has destroyed the ceiling and dropped in front of them.  
  
"Oh my God! What the H*ll is that!" Jill screamed with her guns pointing  
at the monster."  
  
"I think it's the mutated form of the Tyrant..., and it looks hideous!"  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
Jill aims her guns at the Tyrant and shoots like there's no tomorrow,  
as well as Chris. Meanwhile, someone from behind goes up to the Tyrant,  
and takes a knife and stabbs it at the heart.  
  
The Tyrant picks up the man, and takes his other hand, while the guy is  
begging for mercy. The Tyrant looks like he doesn't understand, and with  
his left hand, and uses his claws to cut the person's arms out. Chris and  
Jill have a little time to run away, but the Tyrant throws the dying man  
towards them, and tripps both Chris and Jill. The man is screaming in pain  
and stands up, sacrifices himself to save both of them time, so that they  
could run a little longer. The Tyrant waves his hand at the man, and he  
flies toward Jill. Chris jumps in the way and tackles Jill, so that it  
would miss. They both look at the dead guy, and they see that he was  
totally mutilated... 


	3. Nemesis

Resident Evil 2.5 3rd Chapter  
  
With a little bite taken out of Jill, and face to face with  
the monster, she is feeling quite weary, and needs medical  
attention. Chris and Jill are still running to the end of  
the hallway, thinking of the person that sacrificed his life  
for both of them.  
  
Jill collapses, and Chris looks at her as if she was dying.  
They both look behind, and the monster disappeared. Chris walked  
around for a while, looking for the monster, but he couldn't  
find it. Jill is still taking her breaths, and looking for  
some herbs to cover up the little wound. Luckily there was a  
map of the Raccoon City Police Station Map. (Jill's a Special  
Member of the Police, but i guess you figured that out by now.)  
  
Chris screams out of nowhere, "Jill! Check this out!"  
  
Jill gets up, and tries to run to where he is, and they started  
examining the body, and Chris found his wallet, with identification.  
Chris also finds a little diamond shaped key. They both got up,  
and walked back to where the Monster disappeared. They found a  
door and opened it. Inside was a very clean Lab, with 2 computers  
running in opposite sides of the Laboratory, and a big steel  
door between them. Jill examines the door, and finds a key hole on  
the left side, and a card slot in the right. On top of the door  
it says "DANGER" Jill sits at the computer on the left, and she found  
a green herb next to it... She takes the herb and puts it near her  
cut. It stings a little, but it didn't last long. She used it as  
a band-aid. Looking at the computer, Chris goes to the other one, and  
see's the inside of the steel doors. He couldn't see that much, because  
most of the things inside of there are frozen, including the  
cameras.  
  
Jill suddenly plays around with the computer, and it said to enter  
the id# into the computer. She looks at Chris for about 20 seconds  
and then said.. "OH! The identification." She takes the ID card  
from Chris and looks at it, while typing in the numbers 013.  
The computer makes a little noise, then it popps up with a note on  
the screen. "Enter key, and ID card in the proper areas at the same time  
to open doors.... WARNING- IF put at different times by .5 seconds,  
it will auto-matically shut down all doors, and initiate the self-destruct  
mode."  
  
Chris looks at Jill, while standing near the ID slot.. They counted.  
"On three.... One, Two, Three!" They put it in together, and she twisted  
the key so that it would lock. The door opens up slowly and a lot of cold  
air comes out, covering both rooms in total mist. Inside was a lot of  
blood wrapped in packages. Jill found one wrapper that looks kinda awkward  
and is labeled "For Emergency Use Only." She pondered about what its  
for, and then puts it in her bag, with the Magnum, and the 9mm.  
  
The 9mm only has 5 bullets left, because of the Monster. Jill goes back  
to the computer, and finds a file. She opened it, and read the whole thing.  
It took about 3 minutes, but she finished it, and looked really scared.  
She found out that the big monster following them are looking for the 3  
survivors of the Mansion incident. The name is.. Nemesis. They didn't know  
who the third person was, because it blew up before they could find anyone  
else. Moments later, they heard a big squeak coming from outside of the  
door. Chris has his knife all ready, and about to take a peek outside  
while the door gets blown up, and there was a zombie on the other side of  
the broken doors walking in. Chris lunges at him with a knife, while  
a very big creature walks in and de-capitates the zombie. Chris quickly  
ran back near Jill, and takes out the Magnum from her bag, and points  
it at the creature.  
  
"I think its the Tyrant." Jill says.  
  
"Now what else could go wrong.. First the Nemesis destroys a human, now  
I thought that we killed the Tyrant, and now he's back looking the same  
as always" Chris screamed out.  
  
"Let's just get out of here, and let them 2 fight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Nemesis and the Tyrant are fighting each other. First the Tyrant  
runs up to the Nemesis and punching it. Then the Nemesis uses its spiky  
hand, and waves it to the Tyrant's face. The Tyrant blocks it with one  
arm and gets his hand chopped off. The Tyrant runs away.  
  
Meanwhile Chris and Jill escaped the room, but back in the hall way were  
other zombies walking towards them. They managed to escape, but they  
were both out of bullets. Jill has no more means of protection, and  
Chris is stuck with his trusty knife.  
  
Jill looks at her map, and then remembers that the lab worker had a knife.  
She runs back in, and gets the knife from the worker, then she runs back out.  
Chris is wondering where she was, and then he saw the knife. Jill says to him,  
"Let's go to the staircase and find out how to get to the parking lot."  
  
Chris agrees and follows Jill. The go back inside, and to the lobby.  
  
"For some reason, this place is clear. I'll go check outside." Chris said.  
Chris goes near the door, and puts his head on it to see if he could  
listen to the outside. He hears nothing. He opens the door, and.... 


	4. Chelle

Resident Evil 2.5 Chapter 4 (I only put up 1 chapter every day  
so stop reviewing about me with a short story!)  
  
Steps outside for a while. He takes a look around and finds  
a few bullets for Jill's gun. Chris calls for Jill, and she  
comes running, as if it was very important. Jill takes the  
bullets from Chris and adds it to her gun. Now she only has  
10 bullets, and they're scavenging for some other ammo.  
  
Chris heads for the left side (away from the dead scientist)  
and continues til he saw a split in the hallway. One end seems  
very clear, and the other has fire on it. Chris ponders for  
a second if anyone is trapped in the fire, and he goes towards  
it, while dragging Jill with him. When they are standing right  
near the fire, they are trying to put it out, with whatever  
they see in front of them. They find rags of old clothes, and  
wave it at the fire to kill it. When they had finished  
clearing up the fire, they walked further in, and they see  
a burned door. Chris kicks the door open, and hears a little  
girl scream in shock.  
  
"Sorry little girl, we're here to save you." Chris says in  
a calm voice.  
  
"Yeah... ok, My name is Chelle."  
  
"Hey Chelle, I'm Jill, and that guy that scared you is Chris.  
We're part of the S.T.A.R.S. group. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for my dad. I can't find him anywhere. After  
he disappeared from his lab, I heard someone scream, and I  
hope it wasn't him. I ran after the screams, and I saw this  
big creature attacking someone. Then I saw you 2. I ran here  
and tipped over a few things, and it caught on fire. Please  
help me find my daddy!"  
  
"We will." Chris said to her. "How much do you know about  
this building?"  
  
"I know a lot about this builiding because I come here every  
day with my daddy."  
  
"Do you know where the staircase is?" Jill asks politely.  
  
"Why yes I do.. It's near here, but its blocked because  
there's a gate outside, and there are a lot of dogs there."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Ok." 


End file.
